Reflections
by Eldhoron
Summary: A sad, short story about Elros the Guard flashbacks.


The room was dark. A small candle stood on a shelf. From it, flickered a dull orange light that barely filled the room. Sitting on a chair near that shelf and flame was a tired ellon. He sat deep in thought. Memories of a former lover drifted languidly through his mind. He was the Keeper of the Keys. His eyes glazed over slightly as the hypnotic movement of the flame lulled his mind into a state of sleep.

 _Brilliant tongues of fire leapt into the sky as Anwaren ignited the huge pile of logs. Elros cheered along with the other elves. It was Mid-Year Day and the wood elves were having their annual celebration. The air was warm and the stars glittered from their home above. Beside him, sat his wife. The dull light from the large fire glinted beautifully off her blonde hair. She was marvellous. Words would never be enough to express what she meant to him. Sweet, soft, perfect. Some elves were able to weave such beautiful poetry conveying their feelings towards their spouses. Elros had no such talent. His brother did, but not so Elros. He smiled as he watched her gaily chat with the other elves sitting around the bonfire. Her azure eyes sparkled brilliantly in the firelight. She must have sensed him staring at her, for she graced him with a look and a smile. He smiled back. He couldn't help but feel that it was probably stupid looking. She snorted quietly, confirming his suspicion, then leaned forward and granted him a soft kiss._

He woke with the dawn. How he knew that; he knew not, but he did. Living in Thranduil's Halls had refined his sense of time. The room was still dark and the small flame atop the shelf was now gone. His back ached from sleeping in the chair all night. He stood slowly. The chair creaked at the relief of his weight. His bare feet hit the cold stone floor. It was a welcome feeling.

" _Why do you do that?" she asked. Her tone was accusing, but her eyes sparkled with playful intent as she looked in through the doorway to their bedroom._

 _He had not the slightest clue as to what she was talking about. He had been standing in their room near the window, and watching the snow fall silently to the earth outside. "What do I do?" he replied._

" _Where are your boots?" she questioned._

 _He looked down at his feet. They seemed to him quite pale against the dark wooden floor beneath them. "It feels good."_

 _Her brow furrowed slightly in a most wonderfully confused look. "Aren't you cold?"_

 _He chuckled. "Yes, sometimes it is too cold, but most of the time it feels good."_

 _She smiled at him. "Your funny."_

 _He felt his face redden. She always had a way of completely taking him off guard._

Elros quietly made his way through the dark chamber. He had never once changed the layout. He grabbed the small candle off the shelf and found a match. He didn't light it until he entered the wash room. He heard a slight hiss as the meagre flame once again breathed to life and lit the darkness. Shadows danced across the walls. His sparse belongings were now painted in colour.

" _You are so beautiful," he whispered as he gently took her smaller hand in his own. "I love you."_

 _She smiled then leaned against him. She nestled her head against his chest. He wrapped a strong arm around her. Her hair was so soft. The scent of it was overpowering. He breathed it in deeply…_

How he wished he could breathe that scent one more time.

 _His eyes rested on their son. He was beautiful, however, the thing that struck him most was the infant's size. He was so tiny. Elros had never beheld something so fragile. His mind boggled when he thought that this little one was_ his _. He smiled warmly at their sleeping child. He gently patted his beloved's hair. "Thank you, meleth nîn," he whispered. She didn't reply, but leaned further into his embrace._

A soft sigh escaped his lips. He refused to cry. She was always on his mind. He would never forget those little moments they had shared together. They seemed to be the only ones that really mattered, though they had passed by so quickly. He forced his mind to think forward; towards Valinor. The Blessed Realm called to him daily. Why did he stay here? He tried to imagine how it would feel when they met on the sea shore. His heart ignited once again by her loving kisses. The tears in both of their eyes. He yearned for it badly. To hear the sound of her voice over the waves. He needed her back. Silently, he moved from the chambers. Closing the door behind softly. The faint click of the lock sliding in place echoed through the hallway. His keys jingled almost forlornly on his belt as he made his way towards his duties.


End file.
